1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical female and male connector assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new electrical socket and plug for delivering electrical current in a safer manner by grounding the entrance of the socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical female and male connector assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical female and male connector assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,814; U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,854; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,867; U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,022; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,837.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electrical socket and plug. The inventive device includes a plug in the shape of a cylinder with conductive portions therein. The socket is a hollow cylinder designed to accept the male and containing corresponding conductive portions. The opening of the socket contains the ground conductor. Any item placed in the socket must touch the ground thus reducing risk of electric shock.
In these respects, the electrical socket and plug according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of delivering electrical current in a safer manner by grounding the entrance of the socket.